30 October 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-10-30 ; Comments *‘... so welcome to the Mark Peel programme. In the studio a posse of amusing people who will laugh immoderately at everything I say and, of course, there are inevitably changes in our music policy’. JP then plays 20 seconds or so of bland music before interrupting it with a ‘Do me a favour!’ and starting a Fall song. *First Saturday evening show following changes to the Radio 1 schedule – which go some way to explain John’s opening comments above. *First 80 minutes of the show are available. *Tracklisting in progress. Sessions *Stereolab, #3. Session recorded 28 September 1993. Available on the Strange Fruit 2xCD ABC Music – Radio1 Sessions. *Edsel Auctioneer #2. Repeat, session first broadcast 14 May 1993. Recorded 11 April 1993. No known release. Tracklisting *'File 1' *The Fall: ‘War (CD single – Behind The Counter)’ (Permanent) *Pulp: ‘Lip Gloss (CD Single)’ (Island Records) *Cranium HF: ‘Pinhead State (12 inch – The Deal EP)’ (Hydrogen Dukebox) : (JP: ‘I’m supposed to discuss football with you, amongst other things, in the course of this programme, but at the moment it’s all Rugby players holding babies so we’ll have to wait for a while I think.) *Dick Dale: ‘Nitro (CD – Tribal Thunder)’ (Hightone Records) *Stereolab: ‘Wow And Flutter’ (Peel Session) : (JP: ‘In case you didn’t listen to the programmes when they were on late at night, and you’ve never heard a woman called Camille Howard be prepared to be astonished. This was recorded in 1949 and when Camille played the piano it stayed played.’) *Camille Howard: ‘Fire-ball Boogie''' (CD - Specialty Legends of Boogie Woogie)’ (Ace) *Esperan Jamba(?): Amoi Jamba(?) *Edsel Auctioneer: ‘Summer Hit’ (Peel Session) *Elastica: ‘Stutter (7 inch)’ (Deceptive) *Johnny Cobnut: ‘Ipswich Football Calypso (CD – Bend It! 93)’ (Exotica Records) *Gloo Girls: ‘Ex Con (7 inch)’ (Bible Belt Records) : (JP: ‘Now for our regular “Delicacies From The Captain’s Table” spot.’) *Captain Beefheart ‘Hair Pie Bake 2 (2xLP – Trout Mask Replica)’ (Straight) *DJ Dick: ‘Silver Surfer (12 inch – Lost On Mayday)’ (Low Spirit Recordings) *'''File 2 *DJ Dick: ‘Silver Surfer (12 inch – Lost On Mayday)’ (Low Spirit Recordings) (continued) *Stereolab: ‘Anemie’ (Peel Session) *Selvi Wonder & Luciano: ‘Neighbourhood Watch (7 inch?)’ (Xterminator) : (5:30 News) *Dazzling Killmen: ‘Medicine Me (7 inch)’ (Skin Graft Records) *Edsel Auctioneer: ‘Filled’ (Peel Session) *Neuro Project: ‘Excursion Out Of Time (2xLP - The Electric Mothers Of Invention)’ (2 Beat Music / Records) *Breed: ‘Wonderful Blade (LP – Violent Sentimental)’ (Clawfist) *Spiritualized: ‘Good Times (12 inch – Electric Mainline EP)’ (Dedicated) *Stereolab: ‘Moogie Wonderland’ (Peel Session) *JB Simbleton And Quincy Bones: ‘Old Time Skanking’ (7 inch?)' (Skanking Records) *'File 3' *JB Simbleton And Quincy Bones: ‘Old Time Skanking (7 inch?)' (Skanking Records) (continued) : (JP: ‘Well you know what staffing levels are like these days. Not easy for anyone and we weren’t able to find any sort of major celebs to review football matches for us but I have got at least one match report for you. Well this is it.’ John then plays a recording of a phone call with his wife Sheila, giving a report on the afternoon’s match between Ipswich Town and Everton.) *Scrawl: ‘Your Mother Wants To Know (LP – Velvet Hammer)’ (Simple Machines) *Jack O’Fire: ‘Moaning At Midnight (7 inch – Clothes Make The Man)’ (Estrus) : (JP: Martin Offiah we know but this is the previously unidentified Jack O’Fire, seven inch single on Estrus records, another import from America, and a version of Howling Wolf’s Moaning At Midnight.’) *Edsel Auctioneer: ‘State Of Grace’ (Peel Session) : (JP: ‘Johnny Walker has just walked into the studio next door looking fresh and rather lovely actually.’) : (JP .. ‘this is in fact the very first record that I ever bought. Well it is embarrassing there’s no question about that.’) *Ray Martin and His Concert Orchestra: ‘Blue Tango (78)’ (EMI) *Zuvuya: ‘Grabbing Nandi By The Horn (12 inch)’ (Nation Records) *Man Or Astroman?: ‘The Heavies (7 inch EP – Supersonic Toothbrush Helmet)’ (Lance Rock Records) : (6:30 news) *Ultimate Life Experience: ‘Escape From Noise (12 inch)’ (KK Records) *Hood: ‘I Didn’t Think You Were Going To Hit Me In The Face (7 inch – Opening Into Enclosure)’ (Fluff) *Stereolab: ‘Heavy Denim’ (Peel Session) *Tony Rebel: ‘Said And Done (7 inch)’ (Digital B) *Mary Lou Lord: ‘Jingle Jangle Morning (7 inch)’ (Kill Rock Stars) *Edsel Auctioneer: ‘Simple’ (Session) File ;Name * * ;Length * ;Other * * * ;Available * * Upload pending Category:1993 Category:Peel shows